dinosaurrevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Woodstock
''Woodstock ''(named by fans) is a ''Dinheirosaurus'''' in the episode ''The Watering Hole ''from Dinosaur Revolution. Description Woodstock is most likely a male Dinheirosaurus, evidenced by his bright colors compared to the duller females that travel with him. After a fight with an Allosaurus, he lost the whip-like end of his tail. His color is dark brown with several red patches and lots of spines going from the back of the head to the whip-like end of the tail. He also has a child. In Dinosaur Revolution The Watering Hole Woodstock is the secondary antagonist in The Watering Hole. Broken Jaw the Allosaurus threw a skull too far and it bounced away. As the skull passed his siblings and his mother, he continues following it, as the skull continued to bounce away until it stopped at the feet of an adult Dinheirosaurus. The adult just looked to Broken Jaw and walked away, however, Woodstock approached him. Unaware of the risks, Broken Jaw kept in the way of the sauropod. Woodstock turned around. As Broken Jaw jumped at Woodstock, he slapped him across the face with hid whip-like tail, breaking the Allosaur's jaw and knocking out some of his teeth. 12 years later, Broken Jaw, having survived the whiplash, wakes up to the ground shaking as a herd of Dinheirosaurus appeared, including Woodstock. As the Dinheirosaurus browsed on the vegetation, Broken Jaw stalked them. As Broken Jaw went in to attack a limping juvenile Dinheirosaurus, Woodstock charged at him. The two dinosaurs confronted each other until the Dinheirosaurus made the first move. He tried to slap Broken Jaw with hIS tail but he constantly ducked. Then, Broken Jaw caught his tail and tugged it against the sauropods struggles until the end finally broke away from the rest of his tail. Woodstock also witnessed Broken Jaw's scuffle with a Torvosaurus who stole his resting spot and injures him out of annoyance. Later the ''Torvosaurus'' wakes up and goes to the watering hole, trying to attack the wounded young Dinheirosaurus. He tries to go for it, but Woodstock protects the youngster as it flees. He accidentally almost steps on a baby Miragaia, and one of the adults hits him hard in the leg with its tail spikes. He gets annoyed and knocks down the adult sauropod to the ground. He goes after the baby sauropod. Later, Broken Jaw has recovered, and bites down on the Torvosaurus' ''neck, but the ''Torvosaurus shakes him off and tries to disembowel Broken Jaw again, but Woodstock attacks rearing up and crushes the Torvosaurus, leaving it easy prey as Broken Jaw eats him. Broken Jaw was later seen getting up from his usual post to drink from the watering hole. He nudged Woodstock's tail out of the way to drink. However, they were both disturbed by the ground shaking by the steps of heavy animals. It was a small herd of Lusotitan. Broken Jaw and Woodstock move out the way until the titans finished drinking. The Lusotitan then left in search of more food and water. Woodstock and his own herd follows. Category:Characters Category:Sauropods Category:Secondary Antagonist Category:Reformed villain Category:Main Protagonist Category:Dinosaurs with names Category:Herbivores Category:Former Villains Category:Heroes Category:Heroes and Villans Category:Antagonistic animals Category:Protagonist animals Category:Jurassic animals Category:Animals from North America Category:Females